CP - October, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5611-5730 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2379. *CP - September, 2379 *CP - November, 2379 Earth Plots First Week During a first introduction to caffeine, KEEVAN discovers it works much like alcohol to his Vorta body. Hyped up and full of energy he tries to get MIXIE BRIDGES to entertain him, but ends up having a down and passes out. DEMETRI ZAVROS discovers that ELIZABETH BENNETT has been using him for his money and confronts her after someone broke into her email records. She doesn't deny it and is smacked for her efforts, hitting her head rather hard before leaving. KEEVAN wakes up the morning after and is 'hung over.' MIXIE BRIDGES invites him to come with her to her grandfathers house and meet her family. DENORIAN THAY takes the time to surprise CADENCE MADDIX now he is stationed on Earth. While there he finds out Corban is on a mission and, more importantly, about Cadence true crush like feelings for him. DENORIAN is called to HQ by Admiral Paris and told his promotion to Captain is delayed due to a formal complaint (which he assumes is by Captain Delane). LIBBY seeks out CATHASACH UNA in a attempt to have a place to stay. Though sympathetic, he explains he will have to ask his wife first. CATHASACH finds KATAL UNA and inquires about Libby, but she declines under the pretense that she is a bad influence, but offers her credits. Taking a vacation in Mexico, FRANCESCA DEL PIERO is happy to sunbathe. TROY PARKER, her traveling buddy tries to small talk with her and find out more information around her and Varren. KEEVAN and MIXIE leave on their mini vacation to her grandfathers. They have some tension filled conversations and the Vorta opts to nap in his own room. BRYCE WREN finally wakes up after a three week coma. He has hearing damage and stutters again, although he doesn't remember anything from 2369 onward, finding his wake up quite the shock. Bad news comes to CADENCE when DENORIAN has to tell her that Corban Maddix has died. They found his body on a Maquis related station, and he was killed on the undercover mission. Cadence doesn't believe it at first, but her necklace as proof and ID-ing the body brings the harsh realization to her face. PIERCE MACARTHUR seek LIBBY out to offer his help to her. She is shocked, but happy to have someone and she goes to stay with him. Second Week Now that Bryce is awake, HEATHER ALDAN meets up with THREE and informs her of the news. She explains that he can't remember anything, including his relationship with the borg. THREE then makes the time to see BRYCE WREN before he leaves the hospital. She finds it hard to see the old Bryce, and he finds himself more frustrated with his nervous and stuttering ways. CADENCE MADDIX is feeling the sadness of losing her husband, but takes the time to discuss funeral arrangements with DENORIAN THAY. She is also given his last words. Taking the holoprogram with her she speaks with the hologram of CORBAN MADDIX. He offers his last words as well as an incite into his personal logs. SHAWN MUNROE has a dream of the future with him and wife QUESTA MUNROE. There he is an older Admiral, Dean of the social sciences and about to have a rather large family reunion. The couple discuss plans and hopes before Shawn wakes up. On a rainy day, SHAWN is rushing inside and spots CADENCE outside in the park. Knowing about her husband, he tries to be some comfort and offers advice as well as a place to stay before the funeral. Now in Seattle, BRYCE is staying at his sister Heather's. THREE comes by with some of his things,including some recreational reading material. They take the time to chat, Bryce continuing to be confused about their previous relationship and keep some distance. Third Week Having been missing for four days, CADENCE returns to civilization and goes to see DENORIAN THAY at his home in Ireland. There she explains she was in the cave special to her and Corban. HEIDI HANSEN is persuaded to have Cadence stay for a couple days. HEIDI goes outside to check on the cat and is attacked by TROY PARKER who was waiting on her property. Sensing HEIDI was mission, DENORIAN searches for her and is attacked by TROY and another Syndicate member. CADENCE comes to the rescue and gets a transporting device before nearly killing Troy. MIXIE BRIDGES has an epiphany with KEEVAN and comes to the conclusion that she is in love with him. She starts to drink and gets loose lips, telling him that before throwing up. Keevan is startled and confused by her admission and behaviour but helps her nonetheless. When MIXIE wakes up she has a hangover and regrets being that honest, but KEEVAN inquires more in order to learn about humanity. HEIDI wakes up in thehospital and is comforted by DENORIAN about what happened before they opt to go home. There, DENORIAN and HEIDI meet up with CADENCE who, over dinner, explains she is going to find the Syndicate people and go after them. Being released on bail, TROY is picked up by VARREN ZAIDE before being brought back to Mexico. There, Troy explains he wants out of the Syndicate, but Varren assures him it won't be that easy. ELIZABETH BENNETT discovers that someone who may be her brother was arrested and seeks out PIERCE MACARTHUR before making her way to Mexico. She arrives and LIBBY speaks with VARREN who denies Troy's identity and threatens her to leave well enough alone. Disheartened that Varren is right, LIBBY goes back with PIERCE who assures her she did the right thing and what was best for Troy. Now on Earth, JAMES MUNROE takes the opportunity to tell all to his father SHAWN MUNROE about his time in Cardassia. He explains that Questa is still alive, but doesn't remember them so she lives as a Cardassian and Damar's wife. The father/son manage to bond over the news. New character JACKSON LEWIS meets up with JUSTIN GREENE in a bar and the friends chat about life and their thoughts on the Dominion. VYLIN ANDICI has become a guardian ad litem to Marat Jorbal and contacts ASHTA BEVOK on Cardassia to tell her the news and inquire if she wishes to petition for custody. Ashta is upset and worries for her brother, hoping she will be able to help him. Fourth Week Going out to the clubs as usual, REBECCA MUNROE runs into an Ensign by the name of NATHANIEL LEWIS. They strike up a good time together and he ends up escorting her home. The next day, BECCA invites NATHANIEL over to the house for a swim. There he meets with JAMES MUNROE and gets to see more of the diva side of Becca. KEEVAN makes the decision that is would be better to leave MIXIE BRIDGES home. He explains that he would still come around, but desires the privacy of an San Francisco apartment. KEHAL S'HARIEN is on Earth after escorting the Daeans. His first visit is to THREE as he makes the time to catch up with her (aka N'alae) and seduces her into bed. The next morning, KEHAL spends breakfast with Khoal and THREE before she confesses she is going to see another man and the Romulans jealously comes out. THREE arrives to BRYCE WREN's place with Khoal and tells him about the child, as well as establishing a date for the both of them! Having some male bonding, JAMES and NATHANIEL go to the clubs and make a bet that they can sleep with appointed girls. If James loses, Nate stays over at his house, if Nate loses James tells Becca Nate was sleeping around. Both boys losing, NATHANIEL is escorted back to the Munroe residence where JAMES shows him around and then goes to bed. NATHANIEL runs into BECCA and they have a talk, though it is obvious he likes her more than she likes him and Nathaniel departs disappointed. KATAL UNA is going to the Federation HQ to talk about her father and is harassed by the press. JACKSON LEWIS is in the area and helps Katal by escorting her to the building. Later, JACKSON is in his quarters and visited by ROBIN HORSAY who convinces him to help her with her quest to see if there were survivors on Carsol. NATHANIEL goes back to San Francisco with a hangover and runs into NARYANNA U'ZOTTI who is on Earth doing research for her nanatechnologies paper. There she gives him a heads up on open positions on the USS Fenrir. While reading the morning newspaper, HEIDI HANSEN reads of allegations against DENORIAN THAY in regards to having an affair with Cadence Maddix. Thay reads of this and the pair get into an argument before he leaves. THAY arrives to HQ and confronts GWEN DELANE, promising that when the dust settles she will be the one to lose! NARYANNA continues her research and visits with PIERCE MACARTHUR to get some more information and direction from an old mentor. HEIDI makes the time to visit with THREE because of an cryogenic project she is working on involving a Borg assimilated during Wolfe 359. Along the way the women chat about what it was like to be borg and the decisions they would make/made if it happened to them. The following day, THAY returns home and apologizes to HEIDI about his actions. He tells her his plans and his thoughts about Delane, in hopes that their relationship squabble will be behind them. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally recovering, QUESTA MUNROE aka VESSA ZOREN, continues to be in the hospital. CORAT DAMAR visits with her after a communication from Dr. SERIK. Questa wakes up and doesn't remember anything after later 2375, and only recently thinks she has lost both Madi and Damar. He explains what he can to her about the situation and brings her home. AT home, VESSA meets up with GWENI DAMAR who is shocked to see the change in the woman and wonders about Damar's headache cure. Back at the HQ, CORAT and ERON BERN get into a heated debate in the trubolift about loyalty and ones duty to keep their secrets to themselves. GWENI, goes ot AMITY LIU to get some advice on Damar from his ex. She explains her worries about his treatment to Vessa, as well as her husband’s apparent dislike for female children. ERON returns home to a hormonal and crying OZARA BERN who has been harassed by Damar into thinking Eron was philandering around. After calming some she apologizes and they make up. CORAT returns to his home and makes it a point to see VESSA again, this time reuniting with her. The couple share a passionate union in the study and Questa gets pregnant. CORAT receives a disturbing call that HAYDEN LIU is in the hospital with something like blood poisoning. He meets with AMITY LIU there and tries to comfort her, while getting their son moved to the Damar house with the best care they can get. GWENI is at the Bern residence helping to plan the baby shower for Ozara. When there she chats with ERON about babies and future plans. Returning GWENI home, ERON runs into a discontented CORAT who tries to pick a fight. Pushing Eron's buttons he doesn't get a physical arousal out of him but pisses the younger man off to an irreversible extent. CYDJA BERN leaves school at lunch to visit with AMITY in her new bar and they have a girl talk about boys and puberty. There, Amity also offers to teach her a Chinese dance she could use in her auditions. ERON continues to be bothered by his fight with Damar and stars contemplating a move. OZARA sees him up and inquires, though shocked, she would support the move into a quieter city. Living on the same grounds, AMITY LIU and VESSA ZOREN (QUESTA MUNROE) run into each other. The women seem to have a negative interaction, spawned on by different motivations and they each try to establish a dominance and/or respect! Second Week Needing to talk to a friend, AMITY LIU contacts KATAL UNA on Earth to get an update. The two chat about their recent lives, Katal about Karyn and the house and Amity about Hayden's hospital visit and Damar. DAYIN LETHO is told by his girlfriend Seri Dunsen that she is breaking up with him. As a result, he and RAYLON EVEK chat about finding a new place. In an attempt to thank CORAT DAMAR in her own way, AMITY seeks him out at night and the ex-couple have an intimate entanglement. Arranging a political dinner with the Romulans, CORAT invites to have VESSA ZOREN (QUESTA MUNROE) to be there as well. She understands that he wants tactile information and at the end of the night offers her suspicions that the Romulans want to increase military presence in Cardassian space. RAYLON hears about the new club opening up and interviews for a job at Luste's: the new Crow's Nest, operated by AMITY. Carrying on a tradition, AMITY goes back to the Damar household and offers GWENI DAMAR a present for her baby (a rattle with Chinese inscriptions). Preparing to leave, ERON BERN and JAMES MUNROE have a conversation in the shuttle. There, the Legate confesses that Questa is still alive. James is shocked and no longer willing to leave, arranging to speak with her quickly before he departs. JAMES contacts AMITY, pretending that he wants permission in to interview Vessa for an FNS article. JAMES gets to the Damar manor and confronts VESSA who doesn't remember him at all. She senses from him too many conflicting emotions and when they touch she sees images she doesn't understand. James runs off and leaves her to the guards. CORAT is outraged to hear about the Terran in his home and fires several of his guards. He calls AMITY to his officer and chastises her for allowing the boy permission. He then gives her an ultimatum and Amity reluctantly offers to have another intimate encounter. Once VESSA is well enough, CORAT goes to see her. She expresses that things feel so different, including her abilities. Damar tries to reassure her that things will be fine as long as she doesn't explode people! After their discussion, CORAT goes to the Bern Residence, running into CYDJA BERN who alerts ERON BERN of the company. There, Damar gets into a heated argument with the younger Legate about keeping secrets and offers veiled threats before Eron informs the older man he is changing offices. Having over heard the adults conversation, CYDJA takes it upon herself to try and blackmail ERON. The father does not take it well and accuses her of being just like Damar before she runs off to find OZARA BERN. Once CYDJA is sent to her room, ERON confesses what he knows about Questa to OZARA. She is shocked but wants to do what she can to help. Third Week Requesting some new talent, CORAT DAMAR summons DAYIN LETHO to his office and gives him an assassination assignment, that if completed would grant the younger man a placement in his security force at the Damar home. DAYIN goes to finish his job given to him by Damar and on the stakeout runs into RAYLON EVEK. They part ways before Raylon assassinates the same Gul ordered by the Obsidian Order. Getting home, RAYLON and DAYIN have a chat and quietly confirm their suspicions of the other before going to the bar. Hoping to clear the air some, VESSA ZOREN (QUESTA MUNROE) seeks out GWENI DAMAR in order to get what duties are whom's responsibility. The women manage to talk and be civil sorting out what they can. Going to his new job, RAYLON arrives to Luste's and speaks with AMITY LIU getting a tour and a more intimate visit with the boss. CORAT and VESSA get married on her birthday and have a wedding party afterward. What is more a political matter, Damar finds out more about the Romulans intentions with more hospitals and care facilities on Cardassia (October 19th, 2379). ERON BERN goes to see CYDJA BERN up in her room since she has been grounded. We find out she did get her wish to have a private tutor, but it is now ultra private and she can't leave her bedroom until further notice. AMITY has an appointment with ERON where she inquires about teaching Cydja her dancing. He agrees to let her after her first priority (school) is finished with. Fourth Week Assigning a new post CORAT DAMAR calls DAYIN LETHO to his home and tells him about his new post as a guard. The boy agrees and DAYIN is off to have a tour care of GWENI DAMAR. She shows him around the servant section of the house before departing for the nursery. Ready to leave, ASHTA BEVOK informs ELI BEVOK of her situation and he decision to go to Earth. The husband doesn't take it well and leaves with a cold shoulder. OZARA BERN is surprised when a professor comes to the house requesting for work. ERON BERN meets with them man and we discover that SHAWN MUNROE has disguised himself as a Cardassian and is on the planet to seek revenge. Wishing to work with Bern in secret Shawn gets a job as a second tutor. ERON then explains to OZARA about the tutor but keeps his true identity a secret, as well as increasing the guards due to tension in the house. Bajor Plots Third Week Wondering what to do with the prisoner, PASHU EISHA speaks with mSOLIS BRIN about her options, hoping she would repent and take a better path. She refuses and requests to be given back to the mirror universe and face death. PASHU EVANEL is back on Bajor and stirring up trouble when she threatens SOLIS BRIN into speaking with the Kai on her behalf. Worried for her lover Terin, Brin does so and delivers the message to the Kai. EISHA is deeply concerned and gets Terin to safety before discussing alternatives with BRIN: one being to go to Deep Space Nine. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Back on the station, LOROT ROSS is busying himself with work to catch up. In the replomat he runs into his old fiance, AISHA JAMES and is shocked to find out she divorced. He agrees to have dinner with her, but needs to inquire with Kai. Going back to his quarters, LOROT finds KAI CEVDAK and tells her the situation. She is not pleased at all but can't stop him from going. Third Week Arriving to the dinner with Aisha James, LOROT ROSS finds his way to the replomat. They meet and have dinner where Aisha expresses her desire to be with Lorot again and make things work. Conflicted, he leaves but she follows and kisses him before they part ways. LOROT leaves in a panic to his quarters and confesses to KAI CEVDAK that he kissed Aisha and is uncertain with his emotions. The next day, Aisha visits him in his office and LOROT finally breaks. They're interrupted by an Ensign and they part ways. Fourth Week Worried about her friend, Aisha James seeks out KAI CEVDAK to inquire about LOROT ROSS. The Cardassian girlfriend doesn't know anything either and then women bicker until Lorot arrives. He explains he was on Bajor and has decided to split his DNA so that Kai may have the Vulcan parts and Aisha may have the Terran. Kai refuses and breaks it off to save him the trouble. After Aisha leaves, LOROT speaks with KAI and lets her know he picks her because she wasn't selfish and wanted him for him. USS Fenrir Plots Fourth Week On board the Fenrir, NATHANIEL has signed up for a tour and the chance to apply for positions on the ship. While on his lunch he visits with NARYANNA in the infirmary and the two chat about their cultures and families. Syndicate Plots Fourth Week Working as a go-to guy on a Syndicate station, CORBAN MADDIX continues to be undercover as his own clone. There he meets with PATRICK REESE who was also kidnapped while on Bajor. The Commander is shocked to see Maddix is still alive. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Now with control over mTerok Nor, mERON BERN uses his influence to have it cleaned up and the right people executed. mCYDJA DAMAR literally runs into him and tries to get his attention and apparently fails before taken away. mOZARA BRIK comes to the station and finds irritation in the fact mERON has more power than she does, but quickly finds there is little she can do about it. mOZARA then goes to mBajor and inspects the Cardassian slaves, slotting mRAYLON EVEK and mASHTA SAREX up to Terok Nor to be comfort slaves. Second Week Situation on mTerok Nor, mRAYLON EVEK makes his way to the slaves mess hall and runs into mASHTA SAREX. There they discuss the future and hopes that everything will be better here than on Bajor. mERON BERN makes his rounds to see all the gifts Legate Brik has given him. There he meets with mRAYLON and mCYDJA DAMAR. The younger girl is vocal and taught a lesson. Later, mERON fixes up her wounds and mCYDJA reveals who her father is. Scaring her into further submission, she is taken away under the idea she will be executed for being useless. Nebula Plots First Week Wrapping up a longer plot, KAI CEVDAK and LOROT ROSS finally head back to DS9, both with memory enacted. Lorot has been quiet and Kai is worried he will leave her. He explains he is fine but more concerned about missed work. QWIN RITALL is also on the shuttle returning from his trip to Cardassia. Carsolian Plots Fourth Week Finished with arrangements, JACKSON is beams onto the USS Zeus where he meets up with ROBIN and WAQAR. He is given his orders about going into the Gamma Quadrant and told they will meet up once through so they can go to Carsol and check for survivors. Romulan Plots Second Week Keeping the rebellion alive KEHAL S'HARIEN is on his warbird in Romulan space when they detect an unidentified vessel suddenly appear. They confront them and speak with PANYIN TA'BAR who is a representative of her people known as the Daeans. They're looking for Earth and Kehal advises them to leave hostile territory. While there, the Daeans are attacks and then saved by Kehal's fleet. The Romulan Captain then offers to escort her to Earth needed to speak with several people there anyway. Flashbacks Second Week October, 1st week, 2379 PIERCE MACARHUR hears that Libby had been injured and goes to DEMETRI ZAVROS' quarters and then men get into a confrontation before Pierce punches him. CORBAN is on the Jesok Space station over Malcor III and has been captured for some time. He manages to escape and over hears orders to his clone to board the Fenrir and kill his wife. Waiting until the clone was away, Maddix attacks him, getting the better of the man, but not before his necklace was stolen. The arrival of Federation ships hurries his escape after murdering the clone and taking his place. The body of the clone is beamed up, mistaken for the real Captain. Third Week October, 2nd week, 2379 On Zalda, many people have gathered for the funeral of Captain Maddix. There in attendance are CADENCE MADDIX and RAZI SEN who have a touching heart to heart about the man and who gets Willis. #10 October, 2379 2379 #10 2379 #10